


Having a Blast!

by Lathbora_viran



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blasto Dirty Talk, F/M, I might need to cauterize my brain, Kinda follows a plot but definitely not necessary to it, im so sorry guys, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathbora_viran/pseuds/Lathbora_viran
Summary: This is what happens when you get in a relationship with a very dom Turian who has a sense of humor and a bad obsession with Blasto. I feel so sorry for Sam but at the same time I don't cause she loves the fucker too much to give it up for the occasional complete weirdness.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rexis Sarex belongs to my good friend TheNerdCommander. She critiqued these for me before I posted so I was sure I had his character down pat. 
> 
> Seriously guys, I'm sorry. I've had writers block since August and somehow this smashed it to bits. It's shameless and Im probably going to hell but I have no regrets.

Apparently, she had pushed just the right buttons. Sam felt a familiar jittery rush at the growl that echoed in her ears and her skin as his voice and subvocals matched up, backing up toward the bedroom door as he prowled after her.

With his longer legs it didn’t take long before he was so close they were breathing the last breath of the other and he reached past her to stop her hand before she could key in the code to open the door, pinning her to it with his weight. Rex dipped his head down to nip the corner of her jaw sharply with a purr that went straight to her head and made her toes curl. It was a visceral reaction he never failed to create with ease.

“What’s the rush, Pyjak? Something interesting in there?”

The grin was obvious in his voice even as he trailed featherlight touches of his mandibles down her throat, her head falling back to the door and her eyes drifting shut with a sigh. “There could be, Gigantor. Can’t know for certain until we open it.”

Sam could feel his free hand slipping up over her hip now, talons catching on cloth to drag a shiver down her spine. “But aren’t the suspense and anticipation just as important?” A cool point traced skin just above the waistband of her heavy work pants. In a single instant every single article of clothing felt far too cumbersome. “The build up is sometimes the best part.”

Smug asshole.

He wanted her to keep playing but it was getting hard to piece together responses to his seemingly effortless teasing while his talons were delicately creeping up her back beneath her shirt. Also… he had a point that she wasn’t sure if she could argue. One long leg slipped between hers suddenly, his plated flesh hot against her even through the clothing, easing up till she was on tiptoe and panting lightly. Fuck it, playing along wasn’t going to happen, her voice left her in a pleading whine, “Rex…”

A breath ghosted across her ear and made her jump slightly, muscle twitching low in her stomach. How had she forgotten her eyes were closed? “Say it, Pyjak. Ask nice and I’ll consider it, but I’m quite comfortable right now.”

Talking like this still wasn’t completely comfortable for her. She suspected that was the biggest reason he enjoyed it. Watching her struggle to build up the courage to say what he wanted to hear. Figuring out just how high he had to work her up to get her to say it without the same blushing hesitation she had now and knowing he could make her that desperate. Sam squirmed briefly and instantly froze with a groan as a hardened plate dug into her core and rubbed with her own movement. She could hear the wicked chuckle that was his only response as he waited with an astounding patience he never showed during the normal day.

Taking a slightly deeper breath to counter the dizziness of blood rushing to places her body deemed more important than her brain, she steadied herself with her hands finding a grip on his shoulders, looking him squarely in the eye now that her own were open again. She needed to say it before she thought too hard or she’d keep stalling and that wasn’t an option. “Rex. I need you to fuck me. Are you going to open this door or are we doing this here?”

The responding grin was ridiculously pleased as his hand dipped down to grip her ass, hoisting her up using his hold on her and his leg to lift. “So impatient.” His voice was teasing but the thrum beneath it clearly told her how much her words worked for him. Keying in the code, he wrapped his other arm around her waist to keep her from falling when the door slid away, carrying her into the dark room and tossing her down onto the bed from high enough that she bounced slightly. “How impatient are we talking, here?”

Sam was fairly certain she hit a record for how fast she could get her clothes off. She’d wanted them off for what felt like an hour already. Scooting away from the edge of the bed, she glanced up to look for her companion… and then turned her head a few more directions with a feeling that neared panic as she hoped he hadn’t decided to get her worked up and leave.

Again.

Tight hands on her shoulders pulled her back against the pillows only to quickly slide down and take possession of her wrists. She leaned her head back as they were pulled above her, cuffs sealing them in place. Sam wasn’t sure what worried her more. The nearly evil look on his face as his gaze traced across her skin or the fact that he was still fully dressed as he came back around to the side of the bed and then straddled her hips. “Now, I thought we’d discussed what impatience gets us before.”

Oh shit. Sam could feel the desperation sneaking into her expression as he gently stroked his talons down her chest, leaving faint pink marks. She squirmed a bit, but his weight kept her from arching into his touch the way she wanted, and a faintly frustrated groan left her as she closed her eyes again and tried to calm down the burning in her blood.

A startled gasp sounded as her thin concentration was shattered by a pressure across her eyes. Opening them only brought more darkness. “If you’re going to keep closing your eyes, you obviously don’t need them for this.” There was more laughter in his voice as he stroked a finger between the cloth and her temple to make sure it wasn’t too tight. He could scent her in the room now, she was sure of it from the way her thighs were pressed tightly together but the need still made her whimper.

One hand cradled the back of her head as he lightly touched the plates of his forehead to hers, a possessive growl sending the knots in her stomach painfully tight. His other hand drifted down her shivering stomach but didn’t do much else. He didn’t have to. Her own imagination was doing all the work for him judging by the increased speed of her breathing and the flush crossing her darker skin. “You know the rules. You ask before you get anything. You need out, you know what to say.” He purred the words against her throat where he could feel her pulse race against his tongue when he drew it across her skin.

Again, he waited but not for nearly as long as she shuddered, logic starting to disconnect. “I do. Please, Rex.” Her voice didn’t even sound the same to her own ears, raspy and breathy, a somewhat higher pitch than normal.

“Please…?” He drawled his response, entertaining himself with slow touches across her arms and down her torso again, and smoothing the beginnings of damp sweat from her brow.

Fuck. Another soft whine escaped as she fought to shove that last little bit of self-consciousness into a closet. He had her tied to the bed and blindfolded and this was almost vanilla compared to some of the shit they’d done. Why she still got shy, she had no damn clue. “Please I need more, Rex. Your hand, tongue, anything.”

“Where, Sam? I need specifics sweetheart.” She felt him shift lower, hands rubbing the outside of her thighs before catching her knees and pulling them wider so he could settle between them. When his talons dragged back up the inside of her thighs, her back arched off the bed the way it couldn’t while he had been sitting on her and a groan wrenched free from her lungs.

“Between my legs! Please, god, Rex please. Fuck me with your fingers…” And the barrier was crossed.

He’d managed to get her desperate enough that the filters shut off and the hum that vibrated his chest in return was both proud and hungry. “Your cunt, Sam? Like this?” Careful and soft, the pad of his thumb pressed into her folds and rubbed slow circles around her clit, every now and then his talon rasping across her skin.

Wisely, he pressed down on her lower stomach with his other hand, keeping her hips partly pinned down. With the way she shuddered, and her hips tried to rock back against him, his talons might have done some damage. “Yes! That. Cunt. Harder please, more, you feel so fucking good…”

Rex grinned widely finally slipping a finger with a carefully tended talon deep inside her and letting his thumb brush across her clit once. “Your wish is this one’s command.”

He felt her jerk against him and knew it wasn’t just because of the sensations he was causing when he saw her head rise sharply as if she had forgotten her blindfold and had attempted to glare at him. Sam’s voice was strained as she tried to focus, “Rex, please don’t. I don’t want to get fucked by Blasto.”

The sheer desperation in her plea was something he couldn’t help laughing at although he pulled himself back together quickly and let his talons dig lightly into her belly as he passed a glancing touch across her clit again and her head fell back with a moan. “This one recommends calm. This one is a master Enkindler and finds you will not be disappointed. In fact, this one assures you that you will be… highly pleased.”

“Rex…” Her drawn out whine was cut off by a sharp gasp and a roll of her hips as he started a slow motion with his hand, leaning up to nuzzle at her throat.

The touch on her stomach vanished and his free hand captured her jaw, tilting her head as he trailed bites just hard enough to pinch up her neck to her ear. “This one thinks you protest too much.” Well great now she’d never be able to listen to Elcor Hamlet again either. OPI was going to be elated. “In fact, this one believes you are quite enjoying the receiving of pleasure. This one knows how wet you are.” With each sentence his voice lowered and his subvocals purred against her, fucking hell how could this still work? Damn that voice.

Muscle twitched and her thighs tightened against his knees with a deep groan as his thumb took up a more regular tease against the bundle of nerves sending hot sparks through her system. It was enough to keep her worked up, but she needed more… which meant asking for it. Luckily her Turian knew her well by now and was more than prepared to help her find the words. A hot tongue traced the shell of her ear and made her whimper again, “This one recalls a scenario you suggested earlier. A few, actually. This one simply must know… what did you want it to do with its tongue?”

Sam doubted she would ever figure out how that made her quiver down to her bones, but she swore it wasn’t because of his goddamn Blasto impression. Gasping for a breath, she made a sound of protest when he stilled his hand for her to recover enough to answer him. “Oh fuck. Please make me come, Rex, please. God I love your mouth on my pussy…” The words came in a fast tumble as she pressed back against him desperately, hands straining against the restraints without a single hope of actually getting free.

Rex’s rumbling groan against her cheek let her know he wasn’t nearly as unaffected as he seemed, a faint smirk crossing her face. That small moment of victory didn’t last long as he caught sight of it and withdrew his hand, shocking a yelp from her as he flicked her clit lightly in response and he chuckled again. At least he wouldn’t be able to talk like that.

His weight shifted away just long enough to have her trying to listen for him with another whimper but then she felt his solid body over hers and the touch of hardened plates as he traced a mandible over her collarbone and down between her breasts reassured her that he had just been taking his sweet time getting his shirt off. Sam’s breath hissed from her lungs and her hips rocked helplessly against his as that long tongue slipped across the sensitive skin just beneath her breast, ending in a sharp nip at the side of each before he buried his face between them with a happy purr.

“This one will be more than happy to apply its tongue to the task of ensuring you reach the highest peaks of ecstasy.” The words were so smug she almost wanted to push him off the bed with her foot but before she could decide if she was going to, he shifted lower and bit at the trembling muscle in her lower stomach, making her tremble and whimper his name.

There was a pause where he just held her there in anticipation with his hot breath washing over her before his hands gripped her hips to hold her as immobile as possible and he dipped his tongue shallowly against her flesh. Sam twisted in her bonds with a plaintive moan, legs tightening on him again but he dropped his weight a bit more solidly between them so she couldn’t press them anywhere near closed. Rex couldn’t help a last tease as he bit high on her inner thigh and held for a breath while her entire body twitched with something that was nearly a sob of need escaping her.

Taking a deep breath so she was all he could smell and taste, he kept his eyes on her dazed face and made sure his grip was steady before stroking through her folds with another pass of his tongue and circled around her clit without touching it, moaning softly as she shuddered with a cry that cracked breathlessly. Subvocals continuously humming a sound of soothing adoration, he sank deep into her and held her still when her back arched, teasing at her walls and retreating again to press flat and rub against her clit finally. She writhed and her head tossed back as he stroked it a few more times, a broken sound on every breath that he answered with contented groans and soft strokes of his thumbs along the hollow of her hips.

Rex could feel her entire body starting to tense as he slipped deep again, his tongue teasing at that small spot that always drove her insane. A low growl left him against her flesh and made her yelp before he switched one hand to press on her stomach between her hips and the other dipped so the knuckle of his thumb could massage her clit. Her voice changed to a higher, thinner pitch that he loved hearing as she struggled to press closer to him. A few seconds later and he felt her shatter with a cry, muscle clenching around him as he stroked his tongue in and out of her to extend her orgasm and fluttering beneath his palm on her stomach while her whole frame trembled in his grasp.

Lifting his head, he stroked his hands across her stomach and thighs to calm the still twitching muscle as Sam tried to catch her breath. A mandible flicked out in a smile he knew she couldn’t see but it was so hard not to start mimicking Blasto again. The reaction would’ve been hilarious but she was a little too vulnerable right now. Instead he slid up her body to press his mouth plates to her lips and nip the quivering lower one softly with a subvocal purr she could feel across her whole body where he lay on top of her.

After a moment she was bonelessly relaxed beneath him and kissing him back with a low sigh. He nuzzled her cheek and then flicked the tip of her nose with his tongue, grinning when she cracked up into a wide smile and a snort of laughter. Now she had recovered enough so he pressed his forehead to hers again, sliding a hand along her side lightly enough that she squirmed and protested at the ticklishness of it. “This one believes its my turn now, little Pyjak.” He let the hunger he had held back roll through his voice and subvocals at once and followed it with a touch of satisfaction at the way her expression melted in reaction.

Sam bit down on her lip as she felt him rise again and this time he didn’t bother to keep his movements quiet as he finished getting undressed. She pressed her thighs together and shifted restlessly with a low groan as he once more took his damn time. He was trying not to laugh and she could tell as his hands gripped her calves and slowly dragged them apart again until he could kneel on the bed between them. “This one can’t wait any longer to sink its cock deep inside of your body. This one needs to feel you fall apart again, clinging as if to keep me trapped inside of you.” The shock on her face was glorious but nothing would ever beat the way she shifted between needy and cringing only to settle into very confused need. Spirits but he loved how expressive her face was, like she had no control of what it showed.

Without giving her a moment to recover her thoughts, he wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her hips, scooting forward so she rested partly in his lap and he could hook her knees over the small spurs of his hips. The anticipation tightening in her body was visible to him in the way she tensed slightly and held her breath, taking his own breath away for a second before he lined up and sank deep in one hard thrust. His head fell forward with a shuddering moan as her tight heat sealed over him, one hand supporting her lower back as the other rested on her stomach just to feel the way he could make her shudder and twitch, her cry beautiful to his ears whether it had subvocals or not. She still only made those sounds because of him.

Feeling her legs grip at his hips, he rose up slightly for more leverage and started to thrust against her roughly but slowly, each motion intent on making her feel every inch with force. From the way she writhed and yanked at her restraints with constant small sounds now, his approach was working.

Moving his legs farther apart for balance, he slowed even further so she couldn’t miss every ridge as he took her, leaning forward to wrap the hand from her belly around her throat and carefully pin her down. His control was fraying fast and he knew his voice was almost nothing but growl as he felt her try to sob another sound past his hold on her but it came out as a whimper, “Can you feel this one? Right… there…” He gave another hard thrust and she tried to cry out again, his thumb stroking the racing pulse in the side of her neck. “This one loves how tight you feel. Dripping for it. Body begging when your voice can’t. This one knows how much you want it. Want this one to fuck you hard and fast and deep. This one knows you need more, need it faster, don’t you?”

His hand released her throat and Sam arched mindlessly against him, “Yes! Please! Please please, Rex, please yes!” Oh fuck that was all he could stand anymore, both hands gripping her lower back as he picked up his pace and took her as hard as he knew she could handle. Watching her head toss on the pillow as she completely lost control of her reactions, he rocked to the hilt against her each time with a groaned curse.

Rex felt her tightening around him again and gripped harder, letting his talons just barely prick at her skin as he nearly snarled an order he did not intend for her to fail at obeying. “Sam, come.” He punctuated his command by burying his entire length and grinding against her so the plates on his pelvis chafed her oversensitive flesh as well. Her back arched taut in his grip with a yell made thin by her breathlessness. His own head fell forward again with a growl as he returned to his previous pace, panting for breath as the sensations coiled tight in his gut. “Spirits. Fuck.” He gasped as he clutched her to him and came hard, bending over her so that his head rested against her chest, feeling her trembling as they both tried to ride it out and catch their breath.

For a minute or two they simply stayed that way and soaked in the burn, he could feel spots of wet heat near his claws and was already thinking of where he left the medi-gel and anti-chafing lotion, but she usually didn’t let him tend the smaller cuts he left. Said she liked the scars. Her shoulders shifted and he suddenly remembered her hands were bound, shakily sitting up to release them and pull the blindfold from her face. A grin twitched his mandibles wider at the judgemental way her gaze narrowed on him after she had blinked and rubbed at them. “I’m never watching Blasto again.”

Rolling off her and tugging her into a close hug, he couldn’t help his laughter but this time he didn’t bother stopping it as she shoved at his shoulder. “I’m fucking serious, Rexis! I’m not watching it again. You pervert.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, it's a damn good thing Sam loves this twit as much as she does. This Blasto kick he's on is wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rexis Sarex belongs to TheNerdCommander, she critiqued this post as well. 
> 
> Originally I just threw some NPC's in for amusement and additional tension for poor Sam but upon rereading, I started to get that nagging feeling that my Turian NPC had done that thing characters tend to do where they do, say, or become something you never intended. After some brief but hard thought I realised that my NPC is actually Rolan Quarn. Why he's on Omega taking a nap in a theatre watching Blasto I have no clue. He did it, not me. His reasons are his own.

“Please?”

Sam was struggling to keep her jaw off the floor. She wanted to laugh but at the same time cry… just a little bit although she wasn’t exactly sure why. Her impossible boyfriend was standing in front of her with his head ducked down to her eye level. His plates and mandibles had shifted into a puppy-eyed look she never could figure out how he had managed to figure out let alone perfect. In this case it worked a hell of a lot better than his other manipulative fall-back would have. 

“Fine. God dammit. Shit. Hell. I’ll go see the new Blasto with you.” Sam smiled at the way he straightened and brightened with a happy thrum she could feel more than hear, rubbing the back of her neck and feeling a bit like she’d just walked right into a trap. “When do we leave?”

Rex pulled her closer with a loose touch on her waist, nuzzling at her hair before tilting her chin up on the point of one talon, pressing a kiss to her lips. “There’s a showing in an hour down the road.” 

That drew a small chuckle out of her as she slipped her arms around hips and leaning her entire body against his. She wasn’t sure when intimacy had gotten so much easier than being casual with him, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world. If that meant trying to sit through Blasto after he had utterly changed the way she saw it in one fell swoop, she was damn excited to spend that time with him and let him laugh at how red her face got. “Alright. Let me eat something real quick and maybe get changed.”

“Gotcha, Pyjak.” He released her and waited for her to turn before giving her a sharp smack on the ass that surprised a high-pitched squeak from her. “Go eat.” He laughed as she whirled on him with a look that said she was already thinking of revenge but wasn’t sure exactly what yet. Eventually she huffed and continued down toward the kitchen, rubbing her ass with a hand he truly wished was his right then. 

Forty minutes later they were walking through the safer streets he had memorised with his arm resting over her shoulders and hers squeezing his waist. Her head fit just in the crook of his shoulder and his hip met the curve of her waist perfectly as she leaned into him while they made their way to the theatre he intended. Her free hand held his where it draped loosely down her shoulder and she barely even noticed the looks they sometimes got. 

Giving her a quick squeeze, he nudged her toward the door as he separated from her to go pay. They had a system down at this point, wherever they went. He’d pay for the first thing and she’d pay for the second, or they would end up arguing over who was going to pay. So, she went on ahead and grabbed the snacks they always defaulted to, more comfortable with the familiarity than she had ever expected to be. 

Rex was already back at her side, system flawless as usual, as she made her way into the darkening theatre room. There weren’t many people present and one Turian guy up front looked half dead and was already fast asleep and snoring lightly. The others were in the very back row, mostly younger human kids with an obviously young Asari girl in the mix. 

Sam followed between the seats as Rex picked a spot and settled in around the middle and centre. As she sat and placed the drinks and snacks appropriately so neither of them ate the wrong thing, she had to lean across him. Of course, he took that as the perfect opportunity to seize her face in both hands and sink into a deep kiss, his tongue tracing hers as she went slack against his chest, a weak hand clutching his shoulder. The kids at the back cheered and Sam blushed slightly as he released her with a smug glance back over his shoulder and a nod at his new fans. 

She gave him a nudge in the ribs with her elbow and shook her head as she sat back in her seat, rolling her eyes when he chuckled in return. “Thanks for coming, Sam. I know I sorta scarred you for life when it comes to Blasto.” Sam smiled as she felt him lean in closer and nuzzle her hair for a moment. 

“It’s not that big of a deal. Probably. I might have to get you back for it though. Depending on how much I embarrass myself. Thank god it’ll be dark.” She snorted lightly through her nose and wrapped her arms around herself as she tilted her head to rest against his upper arm. 

The interest in his voice almost made her punch his arm instead, “So the more embarrassed you are, the more attempted revenge I have to look forward to later?” When she didn’t answer, he hummed a soft laugh, “Good to know.”

“Shh. It’s starting.”

Within the first ten minutes after Blasto’s dramatic entry, Sam was already distracted and trying very hard to pay attention to the movie instead of how red her face felt like it was and how clearly she could feel Rex grinning at her instead of watching as well. A long arm stretched lazily around her and tugged her to lay against his side once he had pushed the arm rest up out of the way. Making the mistake of looking up at him, she flushed when he winked at her and very forcefully looked back at the screen, ignoring his snicker. 

Finally settling some, comfortably cuddled under his arm, Sam was focusing more on the show than the reruns that had started in her mind with unsettling clarity when she felt him rub a mandible along her hair and nudge her head up slightly so he could kiss her temple. A soft smile crept onto her face and for a moment she just closed her eyes and soaked in the feeling. 

A taloned hand came to rest on her thigh, his fingers stroking lightly along the softer inside of it through her pants and all the memories she was trying to ignore to watch the movie came flooding back. She shifted slightly to press her legs together, attempting to defend against his wandering hand. “Rex…” Her warning came as a whisper, nearly begging as she avoided making eye contact. 

“Sam.” Amusement laced his tone as he rested his chin against the top of her head and squeezed her leg enough that she sucked a breath in. “This one reminds you to watch the movie, but it is also curious what you are thinking about.” His voice lowered to a growl as he rubbed his chin across her hair, “This one can smell you.”

Ohh fuck. Oh fuck. Damn it he was a horrible influence and she had absolutely no defences against it. “Rexis Sarex you know exactly what you’re doing and what I’m thinking about. I know what you’re thinking about. Don’t you dare.”

The soft laugh that came next was well timed to a place in the movie that even the kids laughed at, drawing absolutely no attention to the suddenly tense woman and her very smug Turian boyfriend. “This one reminds you to watch the movie, Samantha Curtis. This one also recommends that you not make a sound.” His arm tightened when she tried to sit up and she groaned softly at the realisation that she wasn’t getting out of this one. 

Rex kissed the top of her head before turning to focus his attention on the movie again as his hand trailed up her thigh in the pitch dark to stroke her stomach beneath her shirt, just above the button of her pants. It made her squirm slightly although his arm held her still for the most part, her pulse skyrocketing as she bit her lower lip and swallowed a quiet moan. 

After a moment she glanced up at Rex but, despite the self-satisfied tilt to his mandibles he looked completely focused on the movie. He’d played his move and was waiting on hers now. Either way he had won. Whether he got her now or just got her worked up and cornered her back at the apartment, it was up to her. A low whine breathed out of her, hidden by yet another explosion, but she was careful to keep her movements small as she unclasped her clothing herself. Sam felt the growl against her shoulder but couldn’t hear it. 

Hot against her skin, she sat up a little taller with a sharp inhale as his hand dipped under the cloth and his talons traced the soft seam at the top of her thigh and made her shudder. “This one finds it complimentary that you find it so irresistible.” 

“You’re a dick.” Tense as a wire, her voice sounded shaky already to her ears although she could barely hear it over the movie. “I knew this wasn’t just about seeing a movie.”

With her head buried into his shoulder, she felt the silent laugh that shook his chest. “This one needs you to spread your legs if you want it to continue.” He whispered against her hair, more than a little heat in his voice. 

Closing her eyes for a moment to try and control her now unsteady breathing, she tried to make the movement look as much like a natural shift to get comfortable in the seat as she could. A hum rumbled against her cheek as his three-fingered hand slipped lower, rubbing slowly and one finger pressing against her folds. Her legs closed on his hand for a second as her stomach muscle shuddered, but then she forced herself to relax with a dry swallow. “This one can feel how wet you are already. All of this… just for this one.” He purred softly into her hair as he felt her tense, attempting to avoid squirming again. 

Keeping his pace measured and slow, he dipped his finger a little deeper as his hand grew slicker. He had every intention of taking his time and letting her adjust so she wouldn’t draw attention to them. Not with those kids above them at least. Once a shiver ran through her body and a quiet sound left her, her frame not relaxing precisely but leaning more into him, he curled his finger to trace circles around her clit being very careful of his talons even trimmed. “Shh.” He murmured his warning against her temple before turning back to the movie when she hissed out a breath. “This one loves the sounds you make but right now this one is very much enjoying watching you fight for control.”

Sam hissed at him and clenched her hands together in her lap as she closed her eyes, her jaw clenching slightly as she felt him slowly thrust his finger inside of her. Desperately she tried not to rock against his hand as the knuckle of his thumb joined in to rub once gently against her clit. “Rex.” There was a tight urgency in her voice as he tied her stomach in knots with slow thrusts. “I can’t.”

“This one knows you can.” He gave her an affection hum, his free hand rubbing her tense shoulder where it still rested wrapped around her. “This one recommends you breathe deeper.” He let his subvocals growl his hunger as he continued, “This one can’t wait to get you home and taste you, take you hard.” Her back tightened like a thread pulled taut as he skimmed his knuckle up and down across her clit while his finger continued its slow in and out. 

Rex risked a glance at his girl. Moist lips trembling and her face flushed, eyes closed, she looked like a dream despite the tense lines of her face and the red bite mark in her lower lip. Oh, she was trying so hard, he’d really have to make this one up to her when they got home. “This one will barely be able to get in the door. Press you to the wall. Would you like this one on its knees? Face buried deep in your cunt, lifting your legs over its shoulders? How many times do you think this one could make you shatter like that, screaming its name?” 

She was so close, he could feel the way her flesh pulsed, muscle clenching against his hand, wetness slipping between his fingers. Rex moved one hand to stroke the trembling back of her neck, watching the movie for the perfect timing. How ironic that it was reaching its climax as well, a major battle was coming up. As a salvo of faked but very loud gunfire began, he pressed against her clit and rolled his touch against it, his finger thrusting faster despite the cramp threatening to grip his wrist. Casually he leaned over to kiss her at the same time, muffling and swallowing her cry as his grip on her neck held her steady to avoid suspicious movement. 

He leaned back in his seat quickly enough it was clearly a simple kiss, stilling the movements of his hand to let her recover where she lay against him and buried her face in his shoulder, breath panting against his plates. He rubbed her back with his free hand, letting her rest for the duration of the movie. 

The credits started to roll, and she lifted her head to glance at him. He took his cue and removed his hand, smirking with a flicker of movement in his mandibles as he watched her shiver and quickly straighten her clothes before the lights could come on. By chance she made eye contact with him and he held up his hand, smoothly licking it clean as if he had enjoyed his utterly untouched snacks. Rex couldn’t help the rush of pride as her eyes fixated on the motion and her cheeks flushed again only for her gaze to narrow on his face in an unspoken threat he was going to enjoy when they got home. 

Speaking of, he had every intention of rushing her there right now. Picking up his snacks, he rose with a stretch and waited for her to do the same before heading toward the door with her a step ahead of him. 

A low cough behind him got his attention and Rex glanced over his shoulder to the older Turian who had snored through almost all the movie. A brow plate arched slightly in a look that screamed, ‘I know what you did there’. Before anything more could be said, his mandible flicked up into a smirk on one side and he winked casually before passing Rex to hold open the exit door Sam had already vanished through. Rex was surprised enough that he couldn’t help the ridiculous grin he shot back at the hawk, neither saying a word as they parted ways and he caught up to Sam. 

His expression immediately triggered suspicion on her own face, “What?”

Rex shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulders again, pressing her into walking back to the doors. “Nothing, just had a good date.” He leaned down and nipped the edge of her ear, enjoying the whine she responded with, “And now we’re going home right this minute so I can top it off.”


End file.
